The D.J.
The D.J. is an unnamed African-American woman who runs a radio program that all the gangs - and some of the city - tune into. She is known to be seemingly omniscient. She was played by Lynne Thigpen and voiced by Pat Floyd. In The Film The D.J. reports the progress of the ongoing capture effort for The Warriors. It's not known if she is backed by The Gramercy Riffs or not, but she is nonetheless a powerful entity in the storyline. She likes to refer to the city's gangs as "boppers", possibly to avoid the attention of the police to her station. She also (somewhat affectionately) refers to gangs as "babies". In The Game The D.J. could be seen as the narrator of the game, as she has a much larger part. She introduces The Warriors in the Flashback Missions, and gives a short monolog if the player fails a mission. She can also be heard on the radio, in The Warriors' clubhouse, between missions. She also starts off Rumble Mode matches, by saying things like "Three, two, one... Rumble!", then congratulating the winning team after the match. Like Diego and hoodie Luther, she is not playable. Quotes * "All right now, for all you boppers out there in the big city, all you street people with an ear for the action, I've been asked to relay a request from the Gramercy Riffs. It's a special for the Warriors; that's that real live bunch from Coney... and I do mean The Warriors. Here's a hit with them in mind." - First line * "Be lookin' good, Warriors. All the way back to Coney. Ya hear me, babies? Good. Real good. Adios." - After playing 'Nowhere To Run' * "Here's an update; The Turnbull AC's missed their chance, so there's still time for a big hit. More news later." - A deleted scene, after The Warriors escape The Turnbull AC's * "The Baseball Furies have dropped the ball - made an error. Our friends are on second base and are trying to make it all the way home. Remember, boppers... be lookin' good." - After The Baseball Furies' reported failure * "Good news, boppers! The big alert has been called off. It turns out that the early reports were wrong. All wrong. Now, for that group out there that had such a hard time getting home... sorry about that. I guess the only thing we can do is play you a song." - Just before the end credits Quotes for Rumble Mode * "A real heavy set..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "A real live bunch..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "A real motley crew..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "A real sensitive set..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "A minor-league team..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "A bunch o' wannabes..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "A set with a serious sense of style..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "Boppers with an attitude..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "Some small-time outfit..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "Some serious lookin' outfit..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "Some serious wreckin' machines..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "Some crazy major-leaguers..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "Some real crazy cats..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "Some big, bad boppers..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "Some real heavy hitters..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "Some really psycho dudes..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "Some rebels without a clue..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "Some jacked-up flash-heads..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "The heaviest mothers around..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "The baddest cats around..." - Introducing custom/illegitimate gang in Rumble Mode * "Versus..." - 'VS' * "Are up against..." - 'VS' * "Will be boppin' with..." - 'VS' * "Say they can handle..." - 'VS' * "Are gonna brawl with..." - 'VS' * "Are gonna tangle with..." - 'VS' * "Are gonna clash against..." - 'VS' * "Are gonna settle a score with..." - 'VS' * "Are gonna get a rumble goin' on with..." - 'VS' * "Are lookin' to see if they're heavier than..." - 'VS' * "Alright." - Beginning a Rumble Mode match * "Ready?" - Beginning a Rumble Mode match * "It's time." - Beginning a Rumble Mode match * "This is IT." - Beginning a Rumble Mode match * "Here we go." - Beginning a Rumble Mode match * "Rumble." - 'RUMBLE!' * "Waste 'em." - 'RUMBLE!' * "Start flexin'." - 'RUMBLE!' * "Go, boppers." - 'RUMBLE!' * "Wreck 'em all." - 'RUMBLE!' * "Set it off, boppers." - 'RUMBLE!' * "Get heavy out there." - 'RUMBLE!' * "Be lookin' good, babies." - 'RUMBLE!' * "Stay solid." - Concluding a Rumble Mode match * "Nice work." - Concluding a Rumble Mode match * "Nice moves." - Concluding a Rumble Mode match * "Ain't that sweet." - Concluding a Rumble Mode match * "Stay heavy, boppers." - Concluding a Rumble Mode match * "Keep on flexin' those muscles." - Concluding a Rumble Mode match Gallery Djgame.jpg es:DJ Category:Characters